Not Satisfied, Keep Searching
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Koopa and Diddy have a problem.
Yoshi {M}x Koopa Troopa {M}

Diddy Kong {M} x Dixie Kong {F}

I figure people always love to know which ships are included at the start of the chapter.

The Koopa Troopa continued to shiver, not hesitating to take off his damp and muddy sports shirt, carelessly dropping it on the cold floor. The Yoshi he laid eyes upon, grew irritated and urged him to go faster.

Nude with his exposed parts coming alive from the heated contact of the soothing hot water which spouted from the shower head over the sexy green exhausted dinosaur. His worry of his team's expectation to win the now over strikers match can now be put to rest. The Koopa took off his soaked boots, completely naked when he swiftly took off his sports shorts. Hopping in the shower stall with a splash, his pruned and sore feet were given quite the hot treatment.

Yoshi pulled him under where the shower sprayed, his peppy tongue ran circles around the turtles nipples, the warm flesh sliding down, until pounding the small hole on his tummy spanking it like a ping pong paddle.

"Show off", Koopa remarked at Yoshi's pride, and seized the tongue in his grip, lowering it down till it slid past Koopa's yellow wang to make out with his two dangling bean bags. Several seconds later Yoshi was slobbering and rubbing his cheeks on the sensitive orbs, Koopa asked him to get to work on the big guy, Yoshi nodded, opening his lower jaw a wee bit to put the thick yellow cock in his mouth, Yoshi went closer for a taste, suckling on the head, over time, the turtle's penis extended to its full girth.

Moaning, Yoshi sunk the entire erect piece of meat down, getting a blow job by a dinosaur was already hot, but Yoshi acts way too cute when it came to just blowing him, his big nose always pressed into the Koopas tummy, his nostrils flared and snorted like a baby pig trying to drink his momma's milk, and made cute cheery whines when Koopa took forever to cum in his mouth.

Maybe for Yoshi, it was instinct how he desired a thick phallus other then a chicks egg hole. The head was bigger then its body, like a live snake shooting out his venom to paralyze its prey, except in this situation it's your victory meal, the taste has always been indescribable, the inside of his mouth was like a shooting gallery for Koopa's cock, when the slit ejects out the warm, oozing thick white strands of jelly fluid, the ingredient for reproduction was no different then the average fruit Yoshi would swallow anyway.

Koopa holding his dino pal's head down, being in pure heaven getting serviced,"Yeah, victory tastes great doesn't it?", his legs violently shook,"Oh fuck yeah, you'se your tongue", however Yoshi stopped knowing just darting his tongue in a rhythm all around the Koopa's slick dick would probably make him squirt incidentally in his throat, he made a call to pull his mouth off the appendage.

"W-wait Koopa", Yoshi turned around, placing his hands on the wall and spread his legs, looking back at the turtle and waved his tail suggestively.

"Come on baby tortouis, with my pipe all wet, it will be easier on your dick"

"Again? Im sorry for complaining but I squirt in your trunk quite a bit lately", raising the green tail up and began rubbing and wiping his backdoor with more water, the dinosaur's asshole glistened and shined, Koopa used his claws to stretch his partners walls.

"G-go-good boy", Yoshi felt as if he would melt, his sensitivity caused his butt to clench, Koopa waited for the tight squeezing to settle down before pulling slowly out and bury the thick boned erection in until the head met and bumped the deepest spot in Yoshi's ass, wasting no time giving the dinosaur exactly what he wanted.

"How do you hold it in this long?", Yoshi asked about his orgasm level, "At least they didn't call you a 'Koopa the Quick' in your family"

Koopa bottomed out, his nuts tried to slap the dinosaur's, "You know you've become quite the ass slut this whole week"

Yoshi giggled, his hole gaping a bit giving Koopa a quick second to react, "Ohhh", the dino shuttered, "And don't worry about me, your previous lover told me anal was your favorite"

The Koopa indeed had a previous boyfriend, a hairy ape that sported a red hat, he was one of the youngest of his species, and the most sexually active. His more innocent sister took pity on him.

At an earlier time...

This sister called 'Dixie' thinking her brother was in pain asked him if there was anything she could do that would help him. There's only one way to get rid of this irritation, and it required a female, Dixie not knowing how she was to cure him agreed,"Anything to help my big brother" That very night, her brother Diddy knocked on the door to her room, popping inside he gave her the invitation of helping him out, to be done in his own room. Dixie smiled and nodded sliding off her bed, and being led by her brother to his room, holding hands and being right beside her brother always made Dixie feel safe. Diddy had a pleased smile on his face hoping the pressure would relieve him soon, his sister on the other hand was glued on the furry expanding dong, and it began growing and dangling between his legs, unknowingly reaching out to pet his warm and bent banana shaped organ, Diddy did not stop his curious sis from twisting it gently, examining each detail like she never saw it before, the texture felt different then any other part of her brothers body, Diddy opened his bedroom door, walking her inside before closing it so they have some privacy. Diddy asked her if she wanted to know what being stimulated feels like, explaining it as a great feeling, especially when shared with others.

Dixie brought herself on his bed in anticipation, her brother asking her to lay on her back and spread her legs, revealing her pussy for the first time to Diddy who had to force taking his eyes off it to turn around, his hands reached behind him to grab hold of his tail and swing the soft pointed tip around her cunt lips, Dixie giggled a bit, her nerves were being tickled, and her tongue began lolling out when he was stirring it in circular motions. The flesh's mouth gaping when attracted to this new stimuli, the tail's end took quick dips inside, being dressed in a clear fluid that leaked through the lips. Dixie whimpered while it dug deeper inside, this became a new feeling for her, and it kept maximizing until all the control was lost, she swore her heart skipped a beat, her pussy clamping the tail still like a fishing rod that just snared a bite and trapped her brother's tail with a couple splashes. Diddy smiled imagining what the end of his tail must have looked like since it felt all wet and warm being dampened with pussy juice, to his surprise once it was out of her cunt, Dixie got up to grab hold of the slimy end of the tail, and put it in her mouth, taking her precious time to lap, suck, and drink from the soaked furry tail-tip. Pulling her mouth off it, Dixie licked her lips briefly while her brother snuck behind her to tickle the area between her legs with a finger, letting out a cute giggle of surprise Dixie rewarded his action by drizzling the intruder with some extra fluid. Taking his finger out, Diddy yanked her tail up while she was in her moment of bliss and stuck the slick finger in her arse, getting rid of Dixie's dry tight insides for a while, switching the finger with his red erect ape hood. Dixie shuttered taking such thick boy meat up the ass, for her he was hitting hard and deep and took her anal cherry fast. Bottoming out in her quick, the bed underneath them creaked with every hump Diddy made, she couldn't believe her brother was just now doing this to her.

After getting her used to his mild thrusts, Diddy towered over her, grinding his red rocket further inside. If this is what her brother needed, she would be more then happy to fulfill this need and drive of his every day. She felt so safe underneath him, his back legs were a blur, and his head was mildly sweating, he grew determined to finish in her, Dixie gripped the bed sheets tightly when her loins started tingling intensely, not caring what mess she made and letting whats wanting to come out her vagina come out, her pussy churned and squirted freely on the bedding, creating a damp wet spot below her.

Her orgasm in response unleashed Diddy's batches of warm boy pudding, Dixie couldn't even move, she was frozen in the afterglow of her own orgasm, and Diddy was dirtying her insides up, and holding his sister down until he was finished using her, there was so much seed that went in, runny and warm, she felt like a donut getting jelly filled. Diddy began pulling his dick out, one gooey string was left to shoot out and it latched on her left ass cheek.

They continued this night activity every day for a month, their sex was pretty adventurous and wild, Dixie was a bit concerned about some of her brother's crazier requests, one time Diddy placed a shiny red ballgag in her mouth, she shook her head frantically when he proposed her he would have her arms tied to the bedroom door while he beat her ass with a paddle. She wasn't saying yes to being in a high level of pain if she could just calm him down by taking his cock in her rear, many times she tempted him to go in her vagina but Diddy knew too well and was too afraid he would impregnate her by doing so. Their family being Donkey Kong and Cranky who rested in the same house were heavy sleepers and were never aware the two Kongs were banging in the next room.

Dixie approached Diddy who was busy eating a midnight snack asked if they can do a round for tonight, her brother actually refused saying he was not feeling up for it, that he should stop mating with her and find somebody else, saying he shouldn't rely on his sister anymore for that stuff. Dixie looked at him for a couple seconds then walked back to her room, worried he hurt her feelings, he hurried to her stating he loved his sister, just not in that special way, his mind matured and his thinking grew different, odd even, which developed into a sudden interest for males.

Dixie went on a mission to find the perfect guy for her brother, it wasn't until she went to a library in Toad Town where she could easily find the perfect male, flipping through a book with big name players from local sports matches held throughout the Mushroom Kingdom inside, a Toadette approached and told Dixie, there's an awfully cute turtle in the strikers league, and also he's into boys and looking for someone to partner with for a good time. In the middle of the day the boy would be sitting on the first row of the bleachers was what she was told. The next day, Dixie ran down the bleachers until approaching right behind the turtle giving him a couple taps to the shoulder, he turned around swiftly,"Hi". His sweet voice warmed her a bit almost making her blush but she got back on track, Dixie started by asking him if he would be interested on taking a one night stand with her brother Diddy who was also gay.

Koopa nodded,"Alright, so an ape right from the Kong familyline?"

Dixie shook her head yes,"He's not a big brute Kong, about my height but a long schlong"

Koopa smiled sporting a visible boner in his shorts with excitement, she scheduled a date for them at a popular Pina Coloada stop, with a tropical setting similar to Delphino Island's. In fact there were sexy female Piantas as the waitresses. With the cute palm tree like hats and grass skirts on. The place wasn't as packed as Diddy imagined it would be, a small handful of people sat near the front while the back of the place was completely vacant, Diddy told Koopa to choose the table that faced away from the crowd's view of sight. When they sat, a waitress came to ask them for their order, once Diddy and Koopa payed her, the Pianta soon left leaving the two alone by themselves. While waiting for their treat they talked, then minutes later, one kinky thing led to another and soon Diddy pulled Koopa underneath the table with him, the monkey was on top of him as he turned his body around so Koopa would be eye to butt with Diddy, Koopa edging his eyes lower to watch the hot fleshy banana the monkey boy carried between his legs grow and flare with excitement. The Kong adjusted himself so he can drop his cock in Koopa's mouth like when in a crane game, the crane is lowered to catch the prize. While indulging himself in a sixty nine, Diddy felt himself already becoming the early burster and took his mouth off the reptiles wet erection. Koopa was hoping he would still have an appetite for his icy beverage, the apecock being aggressively pushed down his throat so intensely he was starting to choke on it, while the meat was set to sticky rapid fire. The turtle didn't see it at first but the cum he was eating had a small tint of yellow color to it. He would compare the smell and the flavor to warm banana pudding. Koopa to Diddy's annoyance coughed out heavy globs of it on the floor.

"So you have a limit", Diddy got off Koopa to lick the mess he made off the floor. After watching the floor being lapped clean of seed, Koopa started to get up but Diddy gently sat him back down. The ape's gentleness was looked by Koopa as apologetic behavior.

"Look I'll make it up you, have you ever had a foot job?", Diddy offered, raising his legs in the air.

While they were playing with each other sexually, the Pianta already came back with the two drinks, placing them on top their table and left without them seeing her, the Pianta smiled and blushed a bit from her quick peek at the explicit and steamy act. Diddy finished off Koopa by getting his penis sandwiched between the apes legs, the turtle was at his breaking point, his body jerked upward as his cock sprayed on the monkey's belly and shot more slimy jizz between Diddy's toes.

Cut to present day...

The Koopa's partner carries his seed in his freshly plowed through ass. Yoshi watched him turn the water off as his erection died down.

Yoshi drew his hands from the wall, as they slapped back forcefully on the floor with a splash, Koopa heard Yoshi's heavy breathing increase, then his belly gurgling out a roar.

"Your ovulating already?", Koopa knelt down behind him and started petting Yoshi's head, the dinosaur went into a sitting position, rubbing his butt in what remained of the shower water. Koopa knew the dinosaur loved any sort of affection that was given to him, his green tail waggled like a dog's, encouraging what was traveling out of his ass to quickly come out, his anus stretching four times its girth, the Koopa was ready on catching a warm egg in his claws.

"So your a boy, yet when I overfill your reject hole with my sperm, few minutes later you always shoot an egg that carries a random item out of your butt?", Koopa placed the egg on his sport shirt outside the stall.

Yoshi began rubbing his sore butt with one of the towels when out the stall,"You did say when we first met, you wanted a partner that can do special things with you, I can do things not many dudes here can, and thats harvest from cock"

Koopa didn't bother putting back on his clothes since they were ruined from the outside weather, and headed on out before saying,"Maybe your just on the pill and not telling me I can possibly impregnate you"


End file.
